Two Worlds
by Lord of the Phoenix
Summary: Renesmee doesn't want anything to do with Jacob & attacks him. Also her family are smothering her & she wants to get away from it all to find 'herself'. Alice gets her the means to move to Malibu. Where she'll not be the only person with a big secret. Yuri! CANCELLED!


_**The Best of Both Worlds**_

_**The Best of Both Worlds  
><strong>_

Being born with above average intelligence is only bad when that intelligence grows out of control. I guess I'm like a full vampire in the brain department with what feels like a super computer in my head. That is seriously messed up.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my family dearly but sometimes I wish we were normal… and human. But we're not. My mother and father, aunts, and uncles, and even two of my grandparents are vampires. And me… I'm a hybrid. Not quite a human but not quite a vampire.

I suppose you could say I have it the best of both worlds? I suppose I do in a way. I don't sparkle in sunlight, and I don't have to kill for blood just to survive… and even better I can't turn anyone into a vampire. Yet I'm stronger and faster than any human can ever hope to be, even with technology (with a few exceptions – space shuttle/fighter jet ext.).

I guess I can relate to that Hannah Montana song, best of both worlds (I'm secretly a huge fan, so don't tell Aunt Rose or Aunt Alice). I can survive easily on human food, but also feeding on blood. Though I can't stand animal blood I'm perfectly fine with drinking blood from a glass even if it's cold. My family has to drink it straight from its source though so I guess I one upped them in that regard.

Well enough about that… I've been having a problem lately and I don't know what to do about it. I'm just glad that my dad can no longer hear my thoughts. Well he could if I let him but my powers evolved so that I can let people see and hear what I want them too, so I use that to hide my true thoughts from him.

Its Uncle Jasper I have to be cautious around because he'll feel my feelings and dad will read his mind and realise I'm hiding stuff from him. But I don't know how to come out and say it. I'm nineteen years old (with the body of a sixteen year old, a body that I've had since I was almost ten years old) and afraid to just come out and say it.

What? You might ask… well it all began a few years back. I had just turned sixteen (mentally). It was at my birthday party. Everyone was there, from my vampire family, my human grandma and grandpa (whom conveniently overlook our immortality) to the werewolf wanabees as I playfully call them. (They're really just shape shifters that can only turn into wolves).

I was sitting beside Jacob, I think… I'm not too sure (I wasn't paying him a bit of attention). He was my best friend at the time, though I had been getting very annoyed with him before then. He was way too touchy feely for my liking and it was just grating on my last nerve. Before then I had never let my vampire nature show and lash out at anyone.

However, I was relaxing and sitting with my shifter friend Leah to one side of me secretly admiring Aunt Alice's great ass, and wondering whether a vampire's ass was solid enough to crack a walnut. The thought only came to me when I recalled a stand up show with some British comedian talking about some girl he knew whose butt checks could crack a walnut, though I knew he was exaggerating because it would be impossible for a human to do it. But it was funny at the time and I remembered I had wondered if a vampire could then.

However, the only vampire's I know are family so I couldn't get one of them to test my silly idea out. Though I lapsed in judgement and planned on asking Aunt Alice to do it as she seems to be the best bet for silly adventures like it.

Suddenly she gasped span around and stared at me, eyes wide before she burst out laughing leaving my cheeks bright red as I realised my mistake. I looked around to see everyone else staring at her in bewilderment except my dad as he was silently snickering. I hadn't expected him to ever act that childish.

I had glared at him when my glare at Aunt Alice had failed and he gave me a sheepish smile. "She'll do it if you ask!" he said laughingly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as everybody carried on with what they were doing realising I had done something funny in a vision. I heard my mum asking my dad what I did and groaned as he whispered in her ear so quiet that no one else would hear. Then mum started giggling though she had on a thoughtful expression that made Aunt Alice and dad roar with laughter. I do not want to know what mum did in the vision but I'm certain it had something to do with a walnut.

Oh why does my family have to be so full of nutbars? Well I suppose they're my nutbars, and I do like fruit and nut bars. I'm just thankful I can't get fat. Well with the speeds I can move I need that extra sugar.

Sighing once more with a roll of my eyes I stood up to leave. "Hey Ness, where're you going?" asked Leah suddenly. Her dark eyes looking up at me from where she was lounging on the ground up against a sofa eating a large piece of birthday cake.

I shrugged. "Just outside for a breath of fresh air," I replied moments later.

Suddenly Jacob was by my side from wherever he was moments ago, (I hadn't cared previously).He slid right hand onto the small of my back (too close to my butt) with a huge grin on his face, and this naughty look he sometimes gets in his eyes while looking at me. It's always proceeded by a very pissed off growl by my dad. He's been giving me that look occasionally for years, and it has only been recently that I really understood.

However, my instincts took over and I cringed away just as my dad growled and I did something I had never done before. It tore through me viciously, ripping from my throat and through my teeth. I freaking growled. And it wasn't like my dad's (a quiet warning) … no this one was saying 'defend yourself or die'.

I lashed out my left fist back handed him spilling his blood as I broke his nose. Then I followed through with my right fist snapping his jaw as I hissed angrily through my teeth. He cried out as he went flying and crashed into a brick wall bringing some of it down on him.

I back peddled a few steps in a low crouch snarling and hissing at him, my eyes no doubt dilated with rage and anger. My hands curled into claws as I waited for my pray to get up so I can tear it to pieces for daring to touch me.

"Renesmee Cullen!" my mother cried out as she flittered in front of me between me and my pray. I could just see him crawling out of the rubble looking shocked. The other guests were just staring at the scene with wide eyes.

To my mums credit she did try to stop me. However, as she dived at me I jumped up and used mums right shoulders as a springboard as I flittered off of her I roared out in rage. I was less than a centre meter from his neck. I could see his look of pure shock and horror.

However, before my teeth managed to grab a hold of his soft flesh something hard and solid collided with me from the left. It hurt quite a lot but my adrenalin was pumping and I wanted to kill Jacob for being so inconsiderate. I was in a tussle with the small body, and I'm sure I subconsciously cupped a few handfuls of Aunt Alice as we scurried, struggled and flitted around on the ground growling and hissing at each other.

I had just managed to get her off of me, and with a scream of triumph I was less than a second from flitting at Jacob again, this time hoping to get him when two pairs of large arms wrapped themselves around me from behind pinning my arms to my sides.

I was struggling and screaming in rage kicking out braking things all the while Uncle Emmett held me laughing and shaking his head. "Calm down squirt!" he spoke laughingly.

I relaxed for a few seconds and he lowered me so my feet were flush to the floor, and I could slowly feel my common sense returning.

"Nessie love?" Jacob suddenly asked uncertainly as he came into my line of sight. Stupid of him really.

I growled and before Uncle Emmett could do much more I had crouched a little for leverage and using every ounce of my strength I jumped, Uncle Emmett still holding onto me tightly. We flittered up, crashing through the ceiling and tearing through a bathroom ripping through the tiles.

Uncle Emmett had initially cried out in shock but as we tore through the attic the jerk whooped out laughing. Then we crashed out through the roof and I squirmed and struggled, just managing to get loose of Uncle Emmett I kicked free of him, sending him higher while using the momentum to shoot myself back to land.

I flipped over landing in the driveway to find the rest of my family staring at me with looks of awe. I took a deep breath but I couldn't find the one I was looking for anywhere near.

"Where's he going?" I demanded angrily.

"W-we sent him home sweetie," mum said taking a few steps forward. "You have to calm down. You've already wrecked half the house."

I frowned and was about to reply when there was a large crash behind me. I turned around to see Uncle Emmett pulling himself out of a large crater with a larger grin on his face.

"That was awesome Ness!" he cried out cheerfully. "We gotta do that again sometime."

"No you shall not, Emmett!" grandma Esme called glaring at him in disapproval. "You are not to encourage Nessie into doing silly things."

I ran my right hand through my reddish brown hair as I finally realised what I had done. I had tried to kill Jacob. And the worst part is I don't care. Well ok, so I don't want him dead… but it was in that moment that I realised that I am never going to be Jacob's, and I couldn't be happier with that choice.

So what if he pines over me forever. It's not my problem it's his. He imprinted on me, and I could care less. In fact, the more I think about the whole imprinting thing the more it grosses me out. It's a good job I am a genius or he might have managed to groom me ('pervert').

Well that and my dad can read minds, and my Uncle Jasper can sense emotions. Let's just hope they haven't noticed me checking out Aunt Alice's fine ass.

Damn, it's been three years since then. How am I going to tell them that I'm gay? It's been torture enough that they all up and left because of the incident without asking why I did what I did. Though I'm sure Jasper realised Jacob's feelings and mine are completely out of tune.

But heck, the worst part is wishing Aunt Alice wouldn't wear such sexy outfits. I'm almost as fast at running as dad now because she turns me on so often I have no choice but to flee or else my family will smell it and may ask embarrassing questions rather than leave it be as they should.

I could probably enter the masturbation Olympics if they had one with how good I'm getting. Though is it wrong of me to fantasize about my aunt? Well we're not technically blood related and she's super-hot so I suppose its ok.

The worst thing about living in a house full of super beings is the lack of privacy. Seriously, if I want to 'touch' myself I have to leave the house and run for miles, or find a motel. It's annoying.

Well not today I silently snicker to myself. Nope, today I'm home alone as everybody else has gone on a hunting trip. I almost feel like putting on some Hannah Montana and dancing. I would probably let my imagination run wild and finish pleasuring myself to her picture because she's so cute.

I giggle as I throw myself back onto my bed (I'm only wearing a light blue pair of PJ's that aunt Alice bought me), my right hand sliding over my nice sized chest, giving my breasts a squeeze through my blouse before I suddenly stopped quickly grabbing a book from my bedside table as my door was swung open by Aunt Alice, the subject of so many of my unrealistic fantasies.

"A-Aunt Alice!" I squeal out embarrassedly hoping she hadn't seen what I was doing. "W-what are you doing here. I thought I was going to have the house to myself this weekend."

"Sorry," she replied, and she actually looked it for once. "Your mum changed her mind last minute so I volunteered to come back and keep you company," she shrugged before smiling. "Anyway there's been something I've been meaning to discus with you."

I sat up on my bed and observed her. She seemed a little nervous, which is out of the ordinary. In addition, she's not wearing one of her usual fashionable and sexy outfits, probably because she had been expecting to go hunting and not want too ruin anything nice. Though, she still looked extraordinarily hot in just a pair of jeans a black top and some rather nice army-ish boots.

"Umm… well what is it Aunty Alice?" I asked her, curious and concerned, trying to calm down and not let my vampiric nature control me or I may make the decision to try touching her inappropriately, then 'see' it. 'Oh fuck and now I may have all weekend alone with her. How will I survive?'

She sighed and sat down next to me on my bed, which caused me to gulp and for my heart rate to increase. She looked at me surprised before giggling and giving me a wink making me burn red in the cheeks.

"It's about Jacob actually," she then said surprising me before I scowled. "I see, so you want nothing to do with him. That is just troubling since your mum misses the dog and has invited him up for the summer." My eyes widened in absolute horror. "Well that's what I thought," she said commenting on my expression.

"Trust me Ness; it's much easier me telling you now than finding out when he gets here. Your mum seems to think it will be a great surprise for you, even after what you did last time. She figures it was some hybrid thing. Unfortunately you'll go ballistic and attack your mum for not thinking about your feelings before you kill Leah who tries to stop you killing Jacob. Then you'll run away and spend the next forty years screwing your way through every cute human girl you can find just to numb the pain."

I stared at her in open mouth horror as I can't imagine doing such things. I can't kill Leah… she's my friend and I care a great deal about her even if we haven't seen each other in the past three years and only spoke through the use of computers. Plus – 'oh my fucking god...' are we even supposed to believe in god? Never mind. 'Aunt Alice just told me she knows my secret … oh god I hope dad hasn't found out. He can be so backwards.'

"There's more," Aunt Alice continued. "Eventually you'll convince yourself that Leah's death was completely Jacob's fault. You'll return to La Push armed to the teeth with armour piercing and explosive bullets and slaughter everyone that stands in your way until you've killed Jacob. And in several scenario's you'll kill a member of the family."

I fall back on my bed in shock. "I loose my freaking mind?" I whisper more to myself than Aunt Alice.

"Yeah… those visions aren't as nice as the ones where you molest me!" she said teasingly.

I just looked at her in horror and covered my face with my hands. "I-I'm sorry Aunty Alice. I just don't know what to do. Maybe I should leave for the summer. Go somewhere nice and sunny. To a place where vampires don't usually travel," I suggested reasonably, hoping she'll let the naughty visions drop, though I doubt that she will.

"Well I wouldn't be against you going off to discover yourself but your mum and dad are way too protective," she said helpfully.

I shrug as I suddenly flitter to my feet and to my wardrobe pulling out a couple of suitcases I began to pack. "Hmm… well I guess you can tell mum I'll be back for Christmas, but I'm moving out for a while."

Aunt Alice flittered over to me looking worried. "Your mum won't like that. And where will you stay. A vampire can stay outside forever without it bothering them but you're only a half vampire. You need a nice warm bed to sleep in."

I turned to her smiling brightly and rolled my eyes. "You're worrying too much Aunt Alice. I'll just buy a condo or villa or something. What's the point of all this money if I don't use it?"

Alice sighed tiredly. "Where exactly do you intend on going?" I frowned in thought for a moment but she took my need to answer away. "Malibu? Malibu? … That is so unfair… I can't hang out in Malibu. And I have some really hot bikini's that would make men and woman drool."

I laughed and shook my head. "It's not my fault you sparkle in the sun. Maybe you should try lots of layers of make-up or sunscreen," I said jokingly.

However she appeared to contemplate it a little. "Well the make-up would work but I'll look hideous. You might even stop fantasising about me if I did that," she said teasing me.

I could feel my cheeks exploding and looked away from her. "I-I don't know what you mean," I stuttered out.

I could practically hear the eye roll. "Don't be silly Ness," she spoke into my ear from behind sliding her slender arms around my waist and pulling my back flush to her body. I gulped feeling her cool body through my clothes making me feel naked. "I've known about your adorable little crush on me for years now."

I gulped further, my heart pounding as she started nibbling on my right earlobe. I couldn't believe what she was doing to me. I could feel my arousal setting in as my juices started flowing.

"Ren," she whispered, sending a cool shudder down my spine, no longer calling me by that stupid childish nickname that I heard that douche dog Jacob gave me. "I think your futures looking bright, but don't be surprised if your mum follows you. I don't know how long I can keep her away."

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips as her cool moist tongue trailed my right ear. "T-thanks," I stuttered shakily. "B-but what a-are y-y-you doing to m-me?" I ask her, my brain fogged over.

"Seducing you … molesting you… take your pick," she purred in my ear. "The way you're always staring at me has been driving me crazy. Jasper used to look at me like that. He used to want me just like you do. I can't resist touching you anymore. You're so perfect."

I felt a gulp pulling down my throat as she trailed kisses down my neck ever so softly her slender fingers trailing around my stomach. I was too shocked by these events to protest even if I had wanted to. This was my greatest wish and fantasy comes to life.

Alice … my Aunt Alice wanting me as I want her.

_**0oo00oo0**_

I couldn't take not having her anymore as I continued nibbling on her delightfully warm earlobe, enjoying the taste of her almost human flesh as my frozen tongue worked up around her ear. I felt her shiver in delight and found myself smirking. I honestly can't remember being this horny before.

My cool fingers crept up into her top feeling her burning skin that sent a delightful shiver through my body. Oh fuck, I had always wanted to fuck this girl's mother, and I'm thankful that Edward never discovered this fact, and I pray to whatever god will listen that he never finds out about what I'm doing to his daughter.

In a quick motion I swiftly pull her top off, reviling in the touch of her burning skin. My hands slide up her body until they're cupping her delectable tits, and I feel a little jealous as they're bigger than mine. They're firm and soft with rock hard nipples. I squeeze gently and Ren gasps out in surprise and pleasure as I smell her have a small cum, her body twitching I hold her from falling over.

"Wow baby," I whisper seductively in her ear … she shivers again. "You're so sensitive. I have barely touched you and your pussies blasting out hot sticky cum."

I hear her heartbeat picking up tempo as a cute and very adorable whimper escapes her pouty soft lips along with a deep blush. I felt my body quiver with excitement at such a delightful sound escaping my beautiful young niece.

I swiftly turn her around and look into her delightful honey brown eyes, they're glassy and full of lust, but show her weakness and servitude to me in the here and now. I realise she'll let me do what I want to her. Therefore, I pull her a little lower to my level and capture her lips hungrily with mine. She didn't hesitate to slip her tongue within my mouth, and we both groaned out before pulling back. We were both breathing heavily even though I didn't need to and I took a delightful look at her full boobs.

Damn they could no doubt take four, maybe five hands each, and I'm talking hands twice the size of mine with very large erect pink nipples contrasting greatly with her pail skin. And when I say large nipples I mean 'large'.

I couldn't help myself as I sucked in her left and she gasped out as I sucked the warm flesh as hard as I dared. She was squirming in pleasure as my hands squeezed her at the same time and I had to lower her onto her bed else she falls down.

I lay myself on top of her as I sucked her nipple more flicking my tongue over it. She held her fingers through my hair very tightly (almost painfully so – not that I would have stopped) as I continued making her squirm before switching tit and sucking her other nipple.

Her breathing was now ragged as I sucked off her tit and smirked at her before giving her a tender kiss on the lips before slipping down kissing my way lovingly down my niece's tender body.

As I got to her navel I tugged down her pyjama bottoms throwing them somewhere behind me, I smiled brightly as I finally got to see her delicate nether region. Her slits was soaking wet with some traces of her creamy cum, and smelt delicious. The only down side was all of her pubic hair, not that that will stop me, but she needs to trim it back a lot.

"You really need to get the weed wacker out down here!" I commented with a purr as I looked up at her. Her face lit up like the fourth of July, making her body even hotter. "I'm pretty sure that those cute human girls you'll likely 'meet' will appreciate it." I'm sorry but I just couldn't help my self as my thumbs pulled her pussy lips apart to look in at the juicy pink flesh beyond.

I don't think she was going to respond to me but I know for sure she couldn't even if she wanted to as my tongue darted powerfully between her folds she screamed out my name in a roar animalistic pleasure. Damn, I had never imagined such a delicious pussy could squirt so much more cream as her body twitched over and over and I just drunk everything that came from within her like the eager little pixy I am.

She was quivering for an age, her delightful thighs pinning me between them, my face in her soggy crutch before her breathing evened and her body slowly relaxed with the odd spasm. I lifted my self up to look at her and frowned in surprise. The bitch had passed out and was now lightly snoring in her sleep.

I groaned as my right hand grabbed at my crutch and moaned out a little. She could have at least gotten me off first. Ah well, I sigh in disappointment as I slide off of her and just pull off my jeans and panties before finger fucking my self to a cum. I made sure to squirt all over Ren's beautiful face and body (unsurprisingly not waking her) before giving her a soft kiss on the lips and tucking her in for the night before leaving to get some stuff sorted for my adorable niece.

_**0oo00oo0**_

I woke with a smile on my face. Damn, last night I had the most wonderful dream in the world. I had been seduced by my sexy Aunt Alice. It was … I sniff the air and frown. When did my room start smelling of a pussy cum factory? My eyes flitter open as I throw my covers off and stare down at my naked body to see cream all over me and by the smell mine and Aunt Alice's, which would mean.

"Oh fuck… Aunt Alice did me last night!" I whisper to my self but I hear a soft tinkling laugh from down stairs that is unmistakably Alice.

"Clean up Ren and get dressed," she called up from the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready soon, and I have a surprise for you."

I shiver with nerves as I slide out of bed and into my shower. I turn it on and just get in under the water as I recall what happened last night and look at my electric razor by my mirror. I only bought it because I'm like a human girl in the respect that certain areas need taking care of (legs ext). However, in the little leather case that came with it I know it has different attachments for certain other 'areas'.

Therefore, after my overly long shower I climb out but leave it on to hopefully hide the noise. Plus I'll need to rinse myself clean of any stray hairs after. Fist I gave my legs a once over and ignored the laugh from downstairs as I don't doubt that she knows what I'm planning.

At first I started with the attachment trying to just trim it but every time I tried it didn't look straight until I was finally staring at my completely bald vagina. At first I groaned but then I realised that it actually looked nicer like this, and I'm certain that it's probably more hygienic.

Shrugging I put my razor away and stepped back into the shower washing away any stray hairs before stepping back out and grabbing my bathroom towel and stepping into my room. Drying off I found near my wardrobe that Aunt Alice had taken the liberty as she has many times before to choose the clothes I'll be wearing.

Shaking my head about her need to dress everybody in the family (especially me and mum as we apparently share a bad fashion sense gene or something – maybe Aunt Alice just likes us the most).

I pulled on some cute (surprisingly plain) cotton panties and bra. They're comfortable so I'm pleased with them. Next I pull on a crimson red and black plaid skirt (its like one of those ripple(ly) ones some schools have as a part of their uniform). I really didn't think much on it as I did up the black belt with silver batwing buckle, though I thought it was a bit short (barely hanging a few inches lower than my ass.

Next up was a tight black sleeveless top, which surprisingly didn't show off my tone tummy. However, the top did seem to have a second bit that if worn alone would show off skin (a lot of skin), but I shrugged and placed it on anyway, it was crimson red and reminded me of the top of a cheerleaders outfit, though shorter and hanging off my tits it ties around my neck and a two sleeve like pieces looping around my upper arms.

I wondered at Aunt Alice's choices in clothes but shrugged it off because the moment I decide to refuse her (dress making sense – or whatever she calls it) she'll barge in and force me into them as she has done to both me and mum now... plenty of times.

Therefore, I pulled on the knee-high crimson and black socks. They reached just under my knees. I then pulled on some black running trainers with crimson laces and silver skulls on either side. I frown in confusion as I spot two hair bands with a silver skull on one side and a silver bat on the other, one tied with black and the other surprise surprise red. I shrug a little as I neatly tie my hair back at the base of my neck with the red one and near the end of my hair with the other, which is just by my butt.

Plus I put on a pair of black and red fishnet glove wrist sock thingies (fuck knows what they're called) that trailed halfway up my forearms and over the backs of my hands held by some kind of loop. They were kind of nice if a little tight but my super strength meant that tight things really don't bother me.

I frown as I look in the mirror, with my natural good looks, which come from my vampire side I must admit that I look good. Now all I need is the dark eye shadow and purple or black lipstick. I smile as I took note of what I needed as I put on the black lipstick and dark eye shadow.

"What the fuck!" I exclaim as I return my attention to the body length mirror as I realised what I have done and growled while I heard Alice giggle. "Y-you dressed me as a cliché anime Goth chick?" I demanded angrily as I flittered out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen to glare at her in person.

She giggled and smiled at me with a wide grin as she gestured towards the steamy hot breakfast she had made me waiting on the kitchen table. I pouted as I sat down and she sat next to me to watch me eat.

My eyes flickered up to her as I took note of the sexy little blue dress she's wearing. "No cliché for you I see," I commented as I chewed down on a sausage.

She just laughed breezily. "You look very beautiful in it, and extra cute. And I'm certain it will turn your new neighbours head to get a good look."

"New neighbour?" I asked in surprise. I had forgotten about leaving but now I remember, and I guess Aunt Alice has seen who will be my neighbour.

"Ah-huh," she agreed with a nod. "She's really cute… her best friends cute too, so I think you'll love them. I… think that you'll get along great with them," she said knowingly, though looked at little baffled about something.

I blushed as I remembered she not only knows my secret but was my 'first'. "H-hang on… then where do they live. I have to buy the house."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I've already bought the 'beach front condo' for you in Malibu," she said in amusement as my eyes widened in hope and awe. "And we'll have to see about enrolling you at school after the summer holidays if you're going to be pretending to be sixteen, and with this look you'll pull it off no problem."

"H-Hang on," I frown in surprise. "Why sixteen? I don't want to go to school," I pout unhappily.

Aunt Alice burst out laughing at my childish behaviour. "Neither do I but I'm always being forced into going. At least you haven't been to school before. It will be a new experience. Your new friends will be fourteen and I figured we can make up some crap to put you in their year."

I sighed as I nod my head, a small blush coming to my cheeks. "Aunt A-Alice about…"

She sighed loudly interrupting me. "I'm sorry," she began and held her hand up to stop me interrupting. "To be honest Jasper and I haven't been together in a 'husband and wife' situation since before we met your mother, and we were faking it. We were going to tell the family, but the time never seemed right, though that doesn't mean we don't care for each other," she shrugged with a sigh. "Then your mother came along and things got really messed up.

"Your dad fell in love with her, and the time never seemed right. It didn't help that I had also fallen for your mum." My eyes widened but honestly I wasn't at all surprised that Aunt Alice 'was', or is in love with mum the way she's so touchy feely with her. Though come to think of it mums always the same with Alice. "I figured that if we told the family that it was over that I wouldn't have been able to resist trying to get your mother all for my self, and I couldn't do that to Edward. I was a little frightened your mother might actually choose me over him and wreck the family.

"Then you were born. At first I was a little resentful. I know that since we're both female and all that it would have been impossible but I wished Bella and I could have had a child together. I just ignored my feelings for a while when I realised a few years ago that I had been treating you and your mother the same.

"That I had carelessly let my self love you too much. At first I thought that it was a motherly love, but when I watched the way that bastard dog kept smothering you and staring at you like 'that'. The anger I felt was not paternal but jealousy. I think that because I couldn't have your mother I wanted the next best thing, because you're b-both so a like.

"I-I do love you R-Ren. I will always love you very very much no matter what. However, what happened last night shouldn't happen again. I'm an idiot devoted to someone I can never have."

She hung her head in shame and I could hear her dry sobbing. Heck, my eyes were watering and I took a deep shuddering breath before reaching over and taking her hand. She looked up sharply and I could see tears pooling at her eyes… tears that I know will never fall. The look on her face was that of a small adorable kitten having been thrown out in the rain, it was heartbreaking.

"I love you too Aunt Alice," I replied with a watery smile as her red eyes locked with mine unwavering and lost. "But don't be sorry about what you did to me last night," I began, and she looked surprised by my words, as I blushed fiercely. "You made me feel fantastic. I should be apologising for passing out before I could make you feel good too."

She snorted out a little. "Y-you mean you don't hate me or think I'm a home-wrecking bitch."

I rolled my eyes. "Heck no… hell you would make a much better parent than dad. Maybe you should give it a go; dad will get over it eventually. Plus he's a serious prood. Mum deserves to be happier than she is."

She laughed and shook her head wiping my tears with her thumbs. "I think you're the only girl around who would say that about their parents."

"I'm just cool like that I guess," I replied with a cheeky grin and a shrug. "By the way… thanks for not calling me Nessie anymore. I seriously hate that name."

She laughed lightly and I'm glade she's happy again as she hopped off her seat and offered her hand. I took it and she helped me up and led me outside front where my eyes blazed open as I saw the beautiful yellow and black Chevy Camaro just like the one from the Transformer movies. It was beautiful.

"Like it?" Alice asked me with a huge grin that says she knows the answer to that question.

"I-is it for…" I trail; off uncertainly as mum won't let me get my own car yet. She thinks it's too dangerous. Well ok its dad who won't let me have a car, he just gets her to relay this crap to me thinking I'm too stupid to be pissed at the right person. He thinks that I'll be dangerous in one, even though I passed my test when Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose secretly took me. Though mum tried to cover for us dad eventually blew his top so I refused to talk to him for six months. I just kept sending him abusive images.

"Yep, you're all packed and ready to go," she says happily gesturing to the passenger seat where my bag, keys and purse are located. "The trunk could just about fit everything you need," she said hugging me before giving me some paper with addresses. "You have to pick up the keys at the first address. The place will be fully furnished by the time you get there."

I smiled widely and quickly pulled her into a huge kiss before climbing into the car and starting her up before I get scared and change my mind. I smiled as I wind down the window as Alice lowered her self to see me.

"Thanks Aunt Alice, I'll miss you."

She smiled at me and rolled her eyes. "I'll miss you too, but don't forget to call regularly."

I nod my head in agreement. "Oh, by the way, tell dad if 'he' even thinks about following me it will be years before he ever 'see's' the real world again and I'll make my last punishment seem like a friendly joke."

Alice flinched; I guess that my smile seemed sinister. "Ok," she agreed with a little smile coming to her face.

"Dad seriously needs a clue. I'm nineteen," I said rolling my eyes. "Mostly everywhere on Earth that makes me a legal adult…"

"Yeah… but your dads a turd who lives in his own little world in the nineteen hundreds," she replied and we both laughed before I pulled away and sped off at high speeds north.

_**0oo00oo0**_

It has only been two days since Ren left on her journey and she had recently called me to say she had just entered California and I couldn't be happier for her. My self, however I'm afraid for as three vehicles pull up outside and I just sit in the lounge 'reading' a fashion magazine. To be honest as my eyes quickly flicker over it I grimace as I realise it's actually one of Emmett's video game mags.

I sigh in relief as I quickly exchange it before the rest of the family get in and start humming a tune to my self so I can keep the mind reader at bay.

Bella flitters in looking highly annoyed as she slumps down next to me without a word. If I had a heartbeat I knew it would have increased ten-fold with her just choosing to sit next to me. However, she is defiantly in a huff and that made me curious.

"Erm, Bella what's wrong, you don't seem very happy," I chimed out hoping that she'll at least smile a little.

Happily my efforts didn't go unrewarded as she offered me a small smile. "When we arrived Edward just said he had something to do and fucked off with the car for the whole weekend!" she practically hissed out as he flitters passed and upstairs glaring back at us. "And what's worse I could smell another vampire in his car … he said he had just met up with a friend.

"More like a friend he fucked in the car… a male friend as I could smell male cum…" she growled just as he flittered down looking enraged.

"I am not gay Bella!" he hissed out angrily with his fists clenched.

She stood up also enraged and hissed at him. "Then strange vampires are going around braking into other vampires cars and jacking off in them are they?" she asked and I had to hold back from laughing, that was the funniest thing Bella has ever said while arguing with Edward. "And then to top it off try and get rid of the evidence with bleach?"

I couldn't help myself I let out a snort of laughter, which I realised too late that it was a bad idea as he grabbed my arm in his rage and threw me through the wall leading to the kitchen. I groaned as I hissed out and looked up to see Bella slamming Edward into the ground, her eyes pitch black. I was shocked because no matter how angry Bella has gotten at someone I've never seen them blacken with anger (even when she was a new born vampire).

She had him on his back snarling at him as he could barely keep her from lowering her teeth to his neck by holding her shoulders. However, after a few moments of instinctual teeth snapping and hissing she seemed to just frown as some kind of realisation came to her eyes and I noticed the rest of the family had entered and stared in shock.

I thought that realisation meant that she was snapping out of it but she just lifted herself slightly and then her right fist flittered straight into his nose with a huge crack as the floor beneath his head cracked and shattered and his nose was highly damaged. I'll admit that I was surprised that such an enraged vampire can have such a brainstorm as to change her fighting strategy halfway through, and with her shield protecting her thoughts the poor bastard never saw it coming and I suspect that Bella may be shielding at least me to keep all of her advantage.

I winced as her left fist followed through, then her right as she moved to pound on his ribs as his face was already black and blue with hints of green and the poor bastard was crying, I swear I even saw a tear falling down his cheek. Left, right, left, right, over and over at in-human speed he was pummelled. It was like something out of the Matrix movies. He was puking up both venom and blood as the concrete and tile floor was shattered and cracked. It felt like the house could come down at any moment.

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT ALICE AGAIN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she roared out ferociously snarling and hissing as she continued the pounding. I could tell that both his arms had been broken as he had tried to block her punches and they now lay limply at his side, and I'm almost certain most if not all of his ribs have been shattered, and she was pinning his legs down with her own so I couldn't see how bad they had been damaged.

She then stopped and grabbed his throat squeezing it he whimpered in pain. "Ever again… I will crush every single bone in your body before dropping you into a fucking volcano by rope so you'll enter feet first, slowly. Understand me you cheating fuck?" she demanded and I could see his shit ass terrified eyes nodding in agreement before she flittered to me looking 'worried'.

"Alice," she almost whispered. "Are you ok?" she asked me.

I was startled as I looked at Edward to see him a whimpering puddle of vampire with a lot of regret no doubt after having his ass kicked. I could only nod as she took my hand and pulled me back into the living room.

"And that Emmett is what would happen to you if you ever cheated on me!" Rose just commented of handily. I looked over to see Emmett looked horrified. I roamed my eyes over Jasper to see him smirking at Edward.

"Damn, and I had always thought I would be violent if some douche hit Alice!" he said in his southern accent that I find endearing.

"Where's Nessie?" Esme suddenly asked as Carlisle went to check on Edward. I think it's going to hurt like hell resetting all of his bones and may take a few weeks before he can move around much without help.

I quickly slipped my hand out of Bella's and went to run for it but she was too quick and grabbed my wrist pulling me into her arms, holding me looking suspicious. Normally I would like this closeness but not right now. Now I'm a little scared.

"Where is my daughter, Alice?" she asked looking straight into my eyes. Damn, how the hell can I resist.

"In California!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Bella sighed and continued staring at me though she didn't look at me in anger, but curiosity. "Why is my daughter in California?" she asked me, which I suppose is a reasonable request.

"She's moving there!" I squeak out closing my eyes and flinching back as I expect to be hit. However, after a few moments of nothing I slowly open my eyes to see Bella frowning in curiosity and confusion.

"Why is she moving to California?" she asked with a tired sigh although I know she'll never get tired physically we vampires do tire both mentally and emotionally.

"Well two reasons really," I answered and she nods for me to explain. "The first is she just wants to find herself, and the second is I told her her future and she didn't what to kill Leah, or get into a fight with you for inviting Jake down without consulting her."

"B-but I thought it would be good if they made up, Jake's always calling," she answered. "It's only a matter of time before he just shows up anyway."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I know that and I believe 'Ren' knows that too," I said using the name I know she prefers and making it clear that at least I've accepted to call her the name she wants used (I would hate it if everyone started using my first name). "However, what he wants and she wants is too different things. She has a choice like anyone of us. And everyone here even the douche on the floor secretly knows she isn't interested in boys, and that her first crush was Leah."

Rose snorted. "I thought it was you, or did I miss that bit."

I just rolled my eyes. "I think her latest crush on me is nothing to worry over. I believe everything will turn out just perfectly for her, so don't forget you should never bet against me," I smiled knowingly tapping my head. "And as her family all we can do is accept and love her no matter the choices she makes in life. Just like all of us she will do what she wants no matter what others say."

Bella nodded and gave me a small smile. "Where about in California is she moving to anyway?" she asked me looking curious.

"Malibu," is all I managed to say before she nodded her head checked her purse, flittered to the door, grabbed her car keys and was about to leave when she turned to Edward.

"Tell him if he can't hear me that I want a divorce," she said shocking the family. "And also not to bother trying to find either me or Nessie," she said and went to leave again before turning and smiling at the family. "Ness – Ren and I shall be home for Christmas. I'm sorry but I can't stay with Edward. Tell him to just go at it with his 'boyfriend' and leave me a lone."

She then smiled and walked out of the house. "I don't blame her ditching the fool," Rose said looking a little sad. "All of the crap he put her through when she was human and now this."

I sigh as I hear a sports car engine rev to life and hear the car pull away. I looked to Jasper and he smiled and nodded his head. "Sorry, I have to go and keep her out of trouble," I say with a cheeky grin as I flitter to the door. "Or make sure she gets into trouble!" I add laughingly as I flitter out of the house and down the long drive.

I can see Bella's red convertible Ferrari speeding at eighty slightly ahead with the roof down. I caught up in moments and swung myself over into the passenger seat smiling.

Bella looked at me with a smirk as she pushed the stick shift up a gear and sped off faster than before. "Well I hear that with all of the press in the area that we won't be the only parasites," she commented jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

I just hope Ren won't be too annoyed with us (me especially), and let us stay. I notice Bella hasn't even looked to her phone. I guess she's afraid Ren will flee if she knows we're moving in.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ this ideas been with me for a while and I do have some of the plot sorted out in my head, though I'm not sure whether I'll continue it or just leave it be as a one-shot.

If you do want me to continue just say so and if enough people want me to then I shall for certain.

Lol, I know some of you will be wondering at this extra story but I couldn't concentrate until I got this out. I hope to have a few new chapters of other fics out soon.


End file.
